Viability Ranking
Viability Ranking The Viability Ranking is, similar to Monster Legends Competitive Wiki, a list of all Epic monsters in order of skill. This list goes from S Rank, where only the best Epics are listed, to the F Rank, where go Epics that are easily outclassed by others. Note that stats are at level 90. ''Unranked '' OP Rank These epics are OP compared to other epics. They are the best to use but a bit hard to come by. They could probably beat most Rank B to Rank E legendaries. * Bonnie Bark * Kaori * Nautilus-1 * Ophiuchus S Rank These monsters are the best epics to use in the game. They are very strongly recommended in Epic team wars. They outclass some legendaries like Nebotus, Rockantium, Thunderhare, Lagerchaun and Vadamagma. S+ * Furhem * Mothman * Pandalfio * Postiguraf * Primigenius * Rexx * Soulfagous S * Armole * Avaast * Burning Rogue * Cybele * Freeza * Haku * Panzus * Sir Francis Rock S- * Firesque * Hippierion * Neandertaler * Rosahna * Salamander * Sasquach * Stoirm * Teashire A Rank These monsters perform very well in standard metagame. They are strongly recommended. * Callisto * Captain Legends * Coldberus * Daganth * Dragonian Beast * Eburwin * Evaranae * Gold Ra * Growler * Hellberus * Horus * HipHoppotamus * Inknatius * Invidia * Joppers * Karasu * Kimmel's Gift * Koarim * Ledovech * Lepu * MonsterFace * Punchie * Rhinoram * Rootziel * Rockanne * Rockiesta * Rorcal * Semargl * Sham-Rokku * Skeel Trooper * Soap Sam * Tao Tao * Van K. Mark * Volray B Rank These monsters perform well in the current metagame. * Aiden * Anaitis * Cthulhu * Beetrat * Bjarni * Chordim * Drop Elemental * Esthirel * Fenix * Freedom Feather * Goath'el * Greygoyle * Gridiron * Herr Kommissar * Hydnora * Irockman * iPug * Kal'Drekk * Master Fong * MC Boss * Mecharasu * Nemestriborg * Plethodon * Prototyperion * Pyrotech * Rascal * Rockarito * Rodolph * Rockinno * Rockovan * Rock Li-Sun * Rockadona * Rockaggio * Rockamura * Rockham * Rockidson * Rocksteiger * Sambacadabra * Scorchpeg * Seraphim * Squamata Jr * Sporeling * Van Rock * Wisteria * xPug C Rank Monsters in this rank perform average in the game, and are recommended only if they are high ranked. * Ao Loong * Arnu * Chocobunny * Darknubis * Donaturtles * Duchess * Dusty Fear * Erpham * Frank.S.Tein * Griffex * Hellborne * Musu * Pegasus * Razfeesh * Rock Druid * Skipples * Skuller * Tartarus * Teddy Fear * Terracrank * Wolfkami D Rank Monsters in the D Rank don't perform very well, are not recommended. * Fayemelina * Fliploch * Hyperion * Medussha * Sweeperion * Zomdalf E Rank RE-Ranked lads are bad. Their stats and attacks aren't as good as most other Epic monsters, and are really not recommended. * Goldcore * Pandalf * Pandaval * Pandaxplorer * Super Pandalf * PandaFest * Rhynex * W'olftagnan F Rank These monsters are so terrible, they are beaten by Rare monsters (mostly unbreedable ones). They are the worst to use in your team, and won't beat most monsters even if they're a higher level than them: Do NOT use them unless you're at (very) early game! * Rabidex